


Earthlight

by Drindrak



Series: The Doctor Fell - Doomsday AU [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s03e01 Smith and Jones, F/F, Martha's actually Bisexual, Rose is mostly human, Universe Alteration, but that's not referenced in this fic, just altered enough to fly the TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drindrak/pseuds/Drindrak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha Jones didn't know she was hella gay for Rose Tyler until the blonde half-human kissed her on the moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthlight

**Author's Note:**

> My first DW fic and it happens to be Romance between two characters who've only ever met once. That and an AU. The AU being that it was the Doctor who fell into Pete's World and not Rose during Doomsday.

Martha Jones was about ready to faint. She was excited _(admittedly in more ways than one)_ and absolutely terrified-- mainly because of the giant space-rhinos scanning everyone in the hospital and that she was on the moon, but also at the way she couldn't quite seem to keep her eyes off of the blonde that was holding her hand and grinning cheekily. She felt heat rush to her face _(and another, unmentionable place)_ when she spotted a bit of tongue poking out from between white teeth.  
"This way Martha!" Rose's grin widened as she turned towards her. Martha's eyes flicked down to the blonde's blue leather jacket; to the zipper that was unzipped enough to expose a small patch of creamy skin. Martha quickly looked away, biting her lip. They rounded a corner and came face-to-face with one of the Judoon.   
"Non-human. No. Human. No. Non-human. What are you? Identify." The Judoon said, it's blue scanner waving in the blonde's face. Martha's jaw dropped open, her head whipping to the left so she could look at the other woman.   
"Bugger." She said, before clutching tighter to Martha's hand and running away.   
"Halt!" The Judoon called after them. Martha gave a strangled gasp as they sped down the hall.   
"Rose, wha- what did it mean by that?" Rose blinked and shrugged, tugging on Martha's arm, leading her towards the staircase.   
"Who knows, never happened before. 'course 've never seen a Judoon before either." They slowed to a stop near the top of the staircase. "So, ah, Mr Stoker's office again, yeah?"

* * *

"Oh." Rose frowned, leaning over the body. She poked it. "Well, tha' confirms it. Plasmavore."  Martha sucked in as deep a breath she could.

"A what?"   
"Think vampire, but like, twice as alien and able to hide as a human." Martha nodded. "Miss Florence the Plasmavore. She's hidin' like Ronnie Biggs in Rio. An' I'd know, the Doc- er, my friend and I, we found 'im." Martha raised a brow. _'A cockney accent shouldn't sound that sinful.'_ Martha thought. The blonde stood straight and coughed lightly, a faint blush on her cheeks. _'And that blush just really- Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!'_ Martha shook her head. "Righ', well, let's go find 'er." She turned and quickly fled the room, Martha at her heels. Rose's eyes lit up when she spotted a sign hanging from the wall. "Oh, she's clever!" Martha looked over at the sign.   
"MRI? What makes you think she's there?" Rose opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of Judoon stomping down the hall.   
"Well, er, Martha, y'see..." Martha looked at her. She was red-faced and fidgeting, looking everywhere but Martha. "Jus'... this 's nothin', don't take this the wrong way, okay?" Martha blinked and cocked her head to the side.   
"Take what the-" She was cut off by Rose grabbing the sides of her head and pulling her close, crashing her lips to hers. Martha stood frozen for a moment before relaxing into it. She felt Rose smirk against her lips and the kiss deepened into something much more passionate and intoxicating.

* * *

 

After what felt like hours, Rose pulled away and winked at her, before disappearing down the hall. Martha stared after her in a daze, her head swimming, her lips covered with the blonde's taste. She wasn't sure anymore whether the light-headedness she was feeling was due to oxygen loss or if it was caused by that rather passionate kiss-- either way she’d really enjoyed it. _‘Damn that woman is a great kisser.'_ She thought, before shaking her head. _'Oh, oh Lord, I'm... what is happening to me?'_ Martha slapped a hand to her forehead and blushed, remembering the flirtatious wink sent her way.  
"Scanning." A Judoon's deep voice said, before it nearly blinded her with its scanner. "Confirm, human. Traces of recent human-non-human facial contact. Confirm." The Judoon put its scanner away before shoving a white slip of paper into her hands. Martha looked down at the paper.  
"What is this?"  
"Compensation." The Judoon said before it continued down the hall.  
"Uh..." Martha shoved the paper into her pocket and followed.

* * *

“Confirm, deceased.” Martha's eyes widened upon seeing Rose laying on the ground, unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. Florence, the Plasmavore, stood over her body, smiling innocently.

“She died of sheer fright, I swear.” Martha shook her head.

“She's lying, she's a Plasmavore, she drank Rose's…” Martha trailed off, her thoughts racing. “You drank her blood.” Martha looked at the Plasmavore. “You drank _Rose's_ blood.” Her hand darted forward, snatching one of the Judoon’s scanners. She aimed it at Florence and pressed the button, sending out the ray.

“Scan all you like, I'm human.”

“Confirm, human.” Martha’s heart sank. “No, confirm, non-human. Species identified, Plasmavore.” The Judoon whose scanner she'd stolen took it back. “Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine.” The Plasmavore sneered.

“She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and the simpering voice, she was begging for the bite of a Plasmavore!”

“You confess?”

“Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, get them!” The leather alien rushed forward and was quickly disintegrated. Martha gasped. The Plasmavore grabbed a few wires from the MRI machine.

“Verdict: guilty! Sentence: execution!” A few more Judoon entered the room and lined up, guns out, aiming at Florence.

“Enjoy your victory Judoon! Because you're going to burn with me! Burn in Hell!” She pressed the wires together, just as each Judoon began firing. The MRI machine went haywire, sparking and whirring loudly. Martha covered her eyes and looked away from the machine.

“Case closed.” The Judoon said, before they began leaving.

“But wait!” Martha shouted, scrambling to her feet. “What did she mean, _‘burn with me’_?” She pointed at the machine. “The scanner shouldn't be doing that!” One of the Judoon scanned it.

“Scans detect lethal acceleration of mono-magnetic pulse.” They started to walk off. “Judoon will evacuate.”

“You can't just leave it!” They ignored her and sent out the evacuation order.

“All units, withdraw!” Martha followed them into the hall.

“What about the air, we're running out of air!” Martha scowled as they conrinued to walk. “You can't just go!” Martha shook her head, suddenly very aware of how dizzy she was, and returned to the room. _‘Rose should… she'll… she knows what to do, right?’_ She thought, dropping to her knees next to the blonde. She began doing chest compressions, stopping every few and breathing what little oxygen she could into Rose. It took a few rounds for the blonde to wrench to the side with a gasp. Martha smiled. “T-The machine, she did… something…” She fell onto her side after gasping out the sentence. The last thing she saw was Rose crawling to the booth and ripping out a wire, before her eyes shut.

“Look Martha,” She heard, Rose's voice sounding far away. “ ‘s rainin’-- on the moon!”

* * *

 

Martha sighed as she walked out of the bar where her brother’s birthday had taken place. Her mother was arguing with her father and her father's girlfriend, her sister was trying to placate them, and her brother just hung back and shook his head. A flash of blue in the corner of her eye made her turn. She spotted Rose leaning against an alleyway wall, staring at her. The blonde smiled when she noticed Martha looking, and walked into the alley. Martha glanced at her family before rushing over to the alley. Rose was now leaning on an odd blue police box, grinning wide. Martha took a moment to memorize the sight of her, before smiling back.

“I went to the moon today.”

“ ‘s a bit more peaceful than down here, huh?” Martha nodded.

“Yeah. You never told me who you were. Just introduced yourself as Rose.” Rose shrugged.

“ ‘s my name. I'm Rose Tyler.”

“But what species? The Judoon scanners kept going in between human and not.” Rose bit her lip.

“Tha’... I still don't know what. ‘ve got some tests goin’ but that's taking forever.” Her grin returned. “Anyway, I thought I'd come an’ offer you a trip or two. You know, for saving my life an’ all.” Martha blinked.

“You mean like out there?” She gestured to the sky. “In space?” Rose nodded.

“Yeah, ya up for it?” Martha frowned.

“I… I can't. I've got exams coming up and my family might need me.” Rose smirked.

“ ‘s also a time machine.” Martha's eyes widened.

“No way.” The blonde's smirk widened as she entered the police box, which promptly disappeared with an odd grinding wheeze. It reappeared a second later, and Rose popped back out, a single yellow daffodil in her hands. Martha's jaw dropped. “So that was you on the street this morning!” The memory of running to the smirking blonde just outside of the hospital flashed into her mind. “Why didn't you stop me from going into work?”

“Well, that’d cause a paradox. Y’know, ‘cause then we'd never have met an’ I wouldn't have been here to offer you a trip.” Martha nodded.

“I see. Well, if it can travel in time as well, then sure, I'll come on a trip.” Rose moved to the side and gestured for her to enter. Martha stepped past her into the box, before she stumbled out with a gasp. “Wh-What? It's, that's, what?!” Rose snickered and threw open the doors. “It's a box, but, there's, that room's like shoved inside!” Martha looked around the side of the box. “It… it's bigger on the inside?” Rose giggled.

“No, really? I hadn't noticed.” She stepped into the box and grinned that tongue-in-teeth grin that sent waves of heat coursing through her. “Coming?” Martha cautiously entered as well, the doors closing behind her. She watched the blonde bounce around the room, flicking switches and turning dials. “So, Martha Jones,” Rose looked over to her. “where to?”


End file.
